Holy Knight of Gaia part 2
by Proudcloud
Summary: Second part of my story......Read the first part before reading this one


Holy Knight of Gaia  
  
The tower of Alexander was downed...Leaving a big part of the city in rubble....A knight stood looking at all this.....bowing his head as tears fell down from his eyes....He had lost everything here  
his home, his family, his love, and he swore to have revenge  
  
Part 2: The chaos returns  
---------------------  
  
It was late in the evening.....the Proud family lived in the green hills of Troya, not having any trouble on their minds...  
it was a family wich mostly consisted of war heroes....the Grandfather had fought bravely in the first battle for Troyes and the father had fought in the Battle for Dun-Kazak wich ended the war 40 days ago  
  
They were all sitting near the fire outside the house, drinking cups of hot coffee, well all but one was sitting at the house...the son of the family was out in the lower hills training with a wooden sword he got from his grandpa...he was quite good at it as he could stop his grandpa in a duel. but yeah, his granpa was quite old too  
after a while of slashing against a tree he sat down on a rock tired because of the movements he had been doing and he was kindoff satisfied with his skills. He sighed slowly to get a comfortable feeling.  
He then lay down on the rock looking up at the stars above.  
  
5 minutes later he was still lying on the rock....he thought to himself "I wish this moment could last forever"....he slowly sighed again..  
He looks at the moon.....a bright glow lights the surrounding...and suddenly...a black shape passes before the moon  
  
"Huh?!" Proudcloud exclaimed as he sat up...still looking at the sky "I could've sworn something yust flew over me" he said to himself  
Clouds started gathering around the mountains and concealed the sky.....  
Proudcloud knew that something was wrong.....a minute later he got his confirmation  
  
A womanly scream came from somewhat higher in the hills. He turned around and quickly went towards the cabin "You fool....you should've gone up ther much sooner. You knew something was wrong" he said in his thoughts...Now running quickly through a small forest, some branches hit him in the face making little cuts here and there  
Then he reached the cabin....It was burning . He looked around seeing that his father was still fighting...But the rest of the family lay dead...He yelled "FATHER"..  
His fathers head turned towards him...."run boy.....get to troyes" he yelled. Then a Scorpio came from the other side of the Cabin and stinged his father..Making him collapse to the ground....  
  
Eyes now turned to him and he got this inner conflict wether to run or not . The monsters came closer and Proudcloud decided...."I am no runner...." now confidence came to his eyes and he sprinted to where his father had fallen  
  
The scorpio and Tigerfangs came towards him trying to hit him he dodged the Tiger bites managing to get through with only mild cuts  
He was almost there as he saw the Scorpio right in front....  
He quickly considered what to do...and then he leaped...It was the highest leap he ever made. He'd seen his dad do it but had never been able to do it himself. he bounced against the still standing wall of the cabin collapsing it on a Bomb(monster) and then leaping yust in time...and so he reached his fathers sword   
  
He picked it up....feeling a sensation going through him, a sensation that told him to use the sword and gave him the strength to wield it....  
He quickly put the sword in battle stance as he sees the Scorpio near him  
He leaps once more dodging the tail wich passed by verry close to his cheek and finally planting the sword in the scorpio  
  
it falls to the ground....and Proudcloud starts hitting away against the TigerFangs. After a while all monsters were dead..He started realising what had happened...  
He went back to the corpses and fell to his knees, he bowed his head over the dead body of his father and mother and started crying....."This will not go unpunished" he swore looking up towards the morning sun  
  
He then took his fathers Holy Sword and headed down the hills. towards the green valley of the river Trone and the village of Troyes.  
  
-----------------------  
this is part2, next part will come soon 


End file.
